minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Salem
Salem is the third oldest, the son of Hadrian and is a part of the Builder Children Appearance Salem has white shaggy hair, grey eyes and pale skin. He sometimes wear grey glasses, and wears a purple t-shirt and baggy grey pants. When having to wear formal wear at the dinner table, he wears a white and black suit. Outside, he just wears a brown hoodie. Background After the execution of the oldest sibling Thomas, Salem was born shortly after being born from a young woman. Since birth, Sophie, who was a child always watched over him and is slightly overprotective due to her trauma of watching the execution. After being taken the royal title, Hadrian happily focused a lot of his attention on Salem mostly because he's a male. His mother was locked up by Hadrian, and Salem never heard of her again. During his childhood, Salem was pushed to be just like his father. Salem didn't want to but is afraid that he'll turn out like Thomas if he disobey. Salen had to watch as most of his siblings died and disappeared, leaving just Topez, Ariel, George, Leo and Silvia alive. Salem was more than happy to move away from their father's palace but Salem still fears him greatly especially when he visits. Personality Not wanting to disappoint or anger his father, Salem acts harsh and strict when he's around, but when he's gone Salem is actually quiet and nice as he cares a lot for his siblings and only acts mean as he wants to protect them. He does get easily annoyed at times especially when it comes to being woken up early when wanted to sleep in. Relationships Towards Hadrian Salem, afraid that Hadrian will hurt him like he did for Thomas or his siblings, he acts the way Hadrian wants him to be. Easily fooling him, he managed to protect his siblings. Salem is good at building but he actually prefers redstoning which is something Hadrian doesn't approve. Salem hopes one day, Hadrian will either treat him and his siblings better or they are able to get away from him. He still doubts Hadrian will be a good father due to his unchangeable heart. Towards his Siblings Salem really cares about his siblings and they know he acts harsh when Hadrian's around because he's trying to protect them. Salem shares a good relationship with them, they tend to bicker, get on each other's nerves, but no matter what, they get along in the end. Trivia * Salem is the Lincoln Loud from Loud House and Xander from Fire Emblem of the family. Both are in a big family (Both), sometimes suffer trauma from being raised with a bad father (Xander), and learns some lessons of growing up in a big family (Lincoln). * The reason Salem sometimes wear glasses is because Hadrian wants him to, Salem only wears them when he's around. * Even though he's good at building at his father, he's best at redstoning. * Salem is the only Builder Sibling who doesn't has a royal name. * If the Builder Chldren ever were to have their own series, Salem would always break the fourth wall talking about his life with 6 siblings. * He is voiced by Greg Cripes * His favorite sibling is Sophie, because he looks up to her a lot but his favorite younger sibling is either Ariel or Topez * He says his favorite animal is Silvia due to her wild personality, however his actual favorite animal is a pufferfish * If Salem could have any superpower, it'll be invisibility so he could hide from Hadrian anytime he wants. * Its unknown why he has white hair at a young age. It's possible that it's from stress or genes from Hadrian * Salem along with Ariel, Topez, and Leo are the only siblings being born from different mothers, while Sophie, George and Silvia are born from Mevia. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonists Category:Builders Category:Alive Characters Category:Redstonists Category:Engineers Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Villain Category:Builder Children